


Nicole

by Rymwho



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cult of Bulshar, Lost - Freeform, Multi, Possession, Sorry Not Sorry, WynHaught - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Waverly tembló ligeramente al ver la sombra con aspecto de mujer pero lo que más impactará de dicha sombra eran los ojos inyectados de sangre que los veía como si fueran entretenimiento





	Nicole

El ambiente era frío y ensordecedor a su alrededor.

  
Waverly abrió sus párpados se encontró con una densa niebla que no era capaz de ver a su alrededor. Con suma rapidez y con miedo se levantó de la tierra húmeda y empezó a ver a sus alrededores buscando a su hermana mayor.

  
No sabia que ocurrió.

  
Lo único que recuerda es estar caminando dentro del bosque con lo que quedaba de la pandilla, excepto Jeremy, el se quedó en la granja de los Earps que estaría mejorando algunas cosas. Luego de estar varios minutos dentro recibieron una emboscada y al final hubo una pequeña explosión que terminó por separar a todos.

  
Encontró a Wynonna a unos metros de su ubicación. Estaba en el suelo pero sujetaba firmemente a la Peacemaker, Waverly se acercó a ella y la despertó y finalmente la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

  
\- ¿Dónde están todos? -Pregunto Wynonna tratando de enfocarse en la situación que estaban: Pérdidas en un bosque con una densa niebla que no les dejaba de ver armadas únicamente con la Peacemaker mientras que la escopeta de Waverly yacía rota, estaban solas y les faltaba dos personas mas.

  
Waverly negó con la cabeza.

  
-No lo se -Responde Waverly tratando de ver si Doc estaba cerca y lo más importante para ella, Nicole.

  
Ambas comenzaron a caminar en silencio tratando de no chocar con los árboles pero era casi imposible no hacer debido a la niebla. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Waverly sintiera su cabeza estar palpitando del dolor mientras que wynonna tenia un profundo corte en la pierna derecha entorpeciendo sus movimientos.

  
Escucharon unos pequeños gemidos de dolor encima de ellas así que levantaron la cabeza y se encontraron Doc agarrando con fuerza una rama de árbol, su sombrero no estaba con el pero en esta situación en que estaban no le importaban el sombrero.

  
-¡Doc! -Grito Wynonna con alegría al ver al menos que un amigo estaba bien- ¿Estas bien?

  
Doc asiente con la cabeza y con cuidado baja del árbol y les da un fuerte abrazo a cada una en especial a Wynonna. Waverly se quedó en silencio mirando para todos lados algo con confusión

  
-¿Dónde está Nicole? -Pregunta.

  
Doc no contesta de inmediato, solamente suelta un largo suspiro acomodándose su ropa.

  
-Perdí de vista a la Sheriff Haught cuando esa explosión nos golpeo-. Con manos temblorosas se reviso el chaleco y saco la cajetilla de cigarros con la esperanza de fumar uno por el estrés pero para su sorpresa la cajetilla estaba vacía, con enojo lo tiro al suelo y lo piso. Se volteó a ver a Wynonna -Estoy seguro que Haught estará bien por lo tanto deberíamos pensar como salir de aquí.

  
Wynonna sujeto de inmediato a waverly que ya se estaba lanzando al viejo pistolero por dar una idea muy estúpida cuando aún uno de los suyos se encontraba perdido y posiblemente solo. La Earp mayor analizó la posibilidad de abandonar a Nicole y salir solos del bosque pero se había jurado así misma ya no dejar a morir a nadie más desde Dolls.

Descartó la idea con rapidez.

  
-No lo haremos -Responde Wynonna cuando sintió a Waverly relajarse en sus brazos y palabras, odia la idea de lastimar a su hermana de nuevo y sabe que si algo le pasa a Nicole jamás la perdonaría- Entramos juntos y salimos juntos -Dice con determinación.  
Doc frunce ligeramente el ceño pero lo comprende.

  
-Solo era una idea.

  
-Muy estúpida -Respondió Waverly con veneno. No podía creer lo que escuchaba de Doc al proponer dicha idea. Sabía que Doc también quería salir de ese maldito bosque pero no podían dejarlo cuando no sabe donde esta Nicole , puede que este sola o hambrienta, herida y con miedo o peor aun…muerta.

  
Waverly se negó a pensar en esa última idea.

  
No era justo que el destino fuera así de cruel con ella.

  
No era justo por el hecho de que ya había hecho un plan futura a lado de la mujer más alta y no dejaría que esto arruine su vida.

  
-Encontraremos a Nicole pase lo que pase -Dijo con firmeza.

  
Después de decir eso último, de repente la densa niebla a su alrededor empezó a tomar un color más negro y el ambiente se puso muy pesado. Los 3 supervivientes se dieron la espalda para encarar sacando sus armas con excepción de Waverly.

  
A lo lejos, oculto entre la niebla donde sólo había una silueta negra se empezó acercar a los 3 compañeros que mantenían su mirada fija hacia la sombra.

  
Waverly tembló ligeramente al ver la sombra con aspecto de mujer pero lo que más impactará de dicha sombra eran los ojos inyectados de sangre que los veía como si fueran entretenimiento .

  
Wynonna levantó la Peacemaker hacia la sombra y esta comenzó a brillar mientras que la típica marca del renacido se mostraba en la sombra pero a diferencia de la típica marca de cualquier otro este parecía como un símbolo y de inmediato lo supo…

  
La marca del culto de Bulshar.

  
-¿Nicole? -Hablo de repente Waverly sacando a Doc y a Wynonna de sus pensamientos y se enfocaron más en la sombra misteriosa.

  
La misteriosa mujer se abrió paso entre la neblina y salió nada más y nada menos que Nicole Haught. Algo no estaba bien y Waverly al ver a su novia empezó a romper a llorar al ver como su dulce novia ya no tenía esos cálidos ojos capaz de calmar al alma más atormentada en cambio sus ojos eran de un color negro y la iris era rojo fuego pero a la vez se veía tan vacía, en la parte izquierda de su cara estaba la marca del culto de bulshar que ardía intensamente y se veía agrietada, su nariz tenia restos de sangre seca tal vez por el golpe de la explosión, su ropa fue reemplazada y en vez del típico traje de policía con la que había llegado ahora era una gabardina negra mientras que en la cabeza tenia un sombrero completamente negro que hacía destacar más su cabello y la palidez de su rosto.

  
-¡Haught! -Grito Wynonna sin saber que hacer ahora pero la Peacemaker no dejaba de punta en su mano y cada vez brillaba más fuerte.  
En cambio Doc no dejaba de apuntar a Nicole que la verdad le dolía en el fondo por esto.

Waverly no dejaba de sujetarse la cabeza sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Nicole…bebé …

“Nicole” estaba totalmente sería pero comenzó hablar con una voz más profunda y siniestra pero dijo algo totalmente inesperado:

-Mi nombre no es Nicole Haught, me llamo Bulshar.


End file.
